


It's All my Fault

by zombz_comz



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Band Fic, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Leogami, M/M, mlm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:28:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23538373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombz_comz/pseuds/zombz_comz
Summary: The end of the year brings the student festival, and Leon has plans to play with his band.  With his boyfriend, Byakuya, coming to watch them, he was feeling great.  But when the despair sisters decide to crash the party and mess things up behind the scenes, Leon thinks it's his fault for messing it up.  But that isn't the case, and his boyfriend comes to the rescue.
Relationships: Kuwata Leon/Togami Byakuya
Comments: 4
Kudos: 55





	It's All my Fault

**Author's Note:**

> This is mostly for a friend of mine who also shares a love for Leogami so hi!

The end of the year is the most important at Hope's Peak Academy. The Summer Festival is one of the things that the students wait for each year. It has game booths, food vendors, competitions, and even a live student band. It was in only a few hours, and the dorms were bustling with excitement over the event. Leon Kuwata was especially excited, considering he was part of the band. He was playing with Ibuki, Kazuichi, and Sayaka, a few of his best friends. They'd been working the last three weeks to make sure that their songs would be perfect to perform, and the day was finally here.

The only issue for Leon was convincing his boyfriend to go.

Byakuya was reserved, and to many who only talk to him for only a moment, could probably come to the conclusion that he was a prick. He wasn't the most social person, and never usually went to events for longer than 20 minutes if it wasn't mandatory. And his music taste wasn't really rock or metal, him preferring classical music or things that weren't extreme. Both of these were going to be issues when it came down to convincing him to go, but Leon wasn't going to give up that easily. He really wanted Byakuya to be there to see him. He knew Byakuya liked hearing him play, especially on their late night conversations where the atmosphere needed to be relaxed. Leon would get his acoustic out and strum quietly, playing something like Blackbird or a Cavetown song to let them calm down from any tensions of the day. 

Leon considered that as he got changed, wearing his usual white shirt with the flaming baseball with a skull. It was his trademark shirt, and he wouldn't be caught without it at a performance. He walked out of the bathroom, seeing Byakuya. He was playing his cello, metronome clicking idly in a steady beat that he followed. Leon didn't want to interrupt, and it seemed he didn't have to.

"You're staring. Is there something you need to talk about?" Byakuya stopped the metronome, catching Leon off guard. Leon made some noises in the back of his throat, his hands moving in response, but no actual words formed. "I'm just going to keep playing if you don't say something."

Byakuya went to pick up the cello again, making Leon snap back in to reality. "Oh, uh, I wanted to ask you about if you were going tonight?"

"And why would I go?" Byakuya pushed his glasses further up, noticing they were slipping. "You know I hate going to loud events. Too many people, too much noise."

"Yeah but I'm playing tonight and I really want you to go!" Leon walked behind Byakuya's chair, hugging him lightly from behind. "Please? I'm not planning on staying long after it, so we can just come back and relax here after that. And you don't have to be there the entire time, just when we play!"

Byakuya sighed, reaching a hand up to flick Leon in the nose, making him stumble back. From an outside view, that would look like something out of annoyance, but it was more like an affection thing between them when the redhead got too clingy. "Fine, fine. I'll go"

"Awww you really do love me after all!" Byakuya pushed Leon away, causing the latter to chuckle. Leon grabbed a water bottle from the fridge before shouting that he was leaving, closing the door louder than intended. He walked at a fast pace, determined to get to the music venue fast. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

The event started later that evening, right as the sun was going down. People were starting to flood in, and in that crowd were two that were well known; Junko Enoshima and Mukuro Ikusaba, the troublemakers. The two sisters had a reputation for crashing parties and doing things like spiking punches and spreading rumors amongst the crowds to cause drama the next day. But they had a bigger target in mind; the music venue.

"Want to actually tell me the fucking plan now or what?" Mukuro looked at her sister with an annoyed expression, pushing her bangs away from her face. Junko only looked at the stage with a devilish look, malice in her eyes as she watched the figures of the band members walk across the stage to get ready. 

"We cut the wires for a couple of the amps. But cut them to make it look like they were just faulty. I saw that redhead from our class set them up. So it'll be pinned on him by his friends and he'll be soooo devastated.." Junko's voice went into that sad monotone by the end, which quickly turned into another one of her personas. "So we go fuck it up! Come on!"

She dragged her sister by the arm backstage without attracting anyone's gaze. She smiled wide when she saw the amps, lined up in a perfect row labeled with each member's name and instrument. "We found the fucking gold mine, Mukuro."  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leon plugged in his guitar, glancing at Sayaka beside him. She looked ready to sing, something he could never do. On the other side of the stage was Kazuichi, on drums, who was twirling the sticks in his hands while waiting. Ibuki was next to him on bass and backup vocals, who gave him a thumbs up. He felt confident. He wired the cords to their amps, and he felt like he did good. Each one was on an accurate setting and would go well together. That's what practice was for, anyway. He glanced out in the crowd, and quickly caught sight of who he was looking for.

Byakuya was a couple rows in, standing there. His blonde hair was noticeable amongst the many various colors of the students. Why everyone had wacky colors was a mystery to him, but he found it to be useful in this situation. They caught each other's eyes, and even though Byakuya looked dismayed at the commotion and noise, he still gave a genuine smile to Leon, which reassured him a lot.

"Hey, loverboy. Stop staring at your boyfriend and pay attention." He turned to see Sayaka looking at him with a stern glance. She was really serious about things like this, being a pop star herself. Working with her was sometimes stressful, only aiming for perfection. But she was right. Leon gave a brief wave before returning his attention to the stage, trying not to stare directly at the lights. 

With a brief announcement form Sayaka about the band, the crowd cheered, and that's when it started. Kazuichi started off on the drums with the beat, Ibuki joining in, and Leon melted into the music while strumming his guitar. The first song went through smoothly, the crowd cheering for them, and Leon feeling the adrenaline coursing through his veins. It went good.

The second song started, and with energy, the band sounded amazing. But it wasn't as perfect as the last one. Leon noticed that Ibuki had stopped playing. The only surprising thing was that when he glanced over, she was trying to strum. She looked at Leon with a scared expression, not knowing what was going on. While focused on Ibuki's issue, Leon felt the hum of his guitar stop, and decided to focus on that. No matter how hard he strummed, nothing was being amplified. Sayaka looked at him with a glare, the whole procession stopped. 

"Sorry folks! Seems like we have an AMP issue! We'll get it checked out and come back on in a minute!" She placed the mic back in place before grabbing Leon roughly by the arm, bringing him to the back. Kazuichi and Ibuki followed, curious to see what happened. 

Leon watched, scared, as Sayaka went to the amps to inspect them and the cords. He stood there, starting to scratch at his arm and shake. He knew he plugged in the amps the right way, so why was this not working anymore? He double, no, triple checked to make sure everything was right.

"Were you trying to mess us up, Kuwata? Or are you just stupid." Her voice was cold. She unplugged the cord, going over to shove it in his chest. He took it, only to see it was faulty. There was a break in the wires on one side.

"I didn't do this! I made sure the wires and settings were perfect!" He held all the composure he could, but it was starting to slip. His voice was shaky by the end, and Ibuki caught on to it. 

"Hey, Sayaka, take it easy on Leon, yeah?" Ibuki only got a cold glare before it was focused back on Leon. 

"You must not have checked, obviously." She grabbed the cords from Leon's hands roughly, throwing them to the ground. "Kazuichi! Get some new cords! Now!" 

Kazuichi nodded, scrambling to the spare parts box to find the extras that they had. 

"Hey Ibuki, the other songs only have bass as optional, right?" Sayaka looked to Ibuki, who nodded. "Great! Ibuki, you're on guitar." 

"Wait, then what am I doing..?" Leon interjected, voice starting to crack. He wished he could have kept his composure just a bit longer. Fuck his anxiety.

Sayaka only laughed, pushing Leon away. "Well you're not needed. We don't need any fuck ups." She walked over to the amps again, helping Kazuichi. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Byakuya looked at the stage, watching as the band re-entered. Sayaka made an announcement about faulty cord work, but the prodigy wasn't paying attention to that. He was paying attention to the fact that Leon wasn't on stage anymore, and Ibuki had brought out her guitar instead of the bass. This prompted Byakuya to look around, worry crossing his expression when he realized that his boyfriend wasn't anywhere to be seen. 

He walked out, grabbing his cell and calling Leon on his phone. Leon didn't pick up. In fact, he just straight up rejected the call. Byakuya tried a few more times before getting fed up, just heading back to their dorm. That's probably where he was anyway. 

It wasn't long before he unlocked the door to the dorms that he heard sniffling from their shared room. "Leon?" The noises stopped at the name, and shuffling was heard on the bed through the walls. "Leon are you alright?"

"Yeah.." Leon's voice sounded drained, which wasn't a good sign. "It's good, 'm fine." 

Byakuya went to the door, only to find it was locked. "Don't come in! I'm uh.. Changing! Yeah I'm changing!"

"You never lock the door when you change. Come on, let me in." Silence followed, Leon not willing to respond. Byakuya reached up, grabbing the door key from the frame and using it to unlock the door.

"Byakuya please-!" Leon watched the door open, grabbing the closest pillow to hide his face. He wasn't about to show his boyfriend that he'd been panicking and crying. It looked really bad. 

Byakuya pulled the pillow down, Leon not having enough strength to resist at that point. He let out a small sob, tears falling from his eyes. Each one was burning hot, and it felt like his face was peeled raw from the amount of times he wiped the salty tears into his skin. His jaw kept quivering, and at some point he covered his mouth so it wasn't seen. Byakuya's expression was pure worry, which made Leon close his eyes. He didn't want to see Byakuya look at him like that.

"I'm sorry..." He was about to keep apologizing, but felt arms around his waist and a head on his shoulder. 

"It's alright." Byakuya muttered into his shoulder, causing Leon to freeze. When he realized what was happening, he quickly hugged back, letting a sob out. From the one came many others following, but he didn't feel bad about crying now. Byakuya wasn't someone he had to fake his emotions with. It was his boyfriend, the guy who listened to him rant about his worries and would listen to him play guitar, falling asleep on his shoulder. 

Byakuya backed away from the hug, gently resting a hand on Leon's face to wipe away one of his tears. Leon looked over to notice that he had left a wet mark on the shoulder of his shirt, instantly feeling bad.

"Shit, I'm sorry. Your shirt-" Byakuya stopped him.

"Doesn't matter." He looked down, picking up Leon's wrist to see the red scratch marks, fresh from his scratching back at the concert and the walk back. "What did we talk about?"

Leon looked at his own arms, slightly distraught at how bad he scratched them. He hadn't noticed initially. "I didn't know, I swear!"

Byakuya let go, getting up and going to out. Leon sat there, bringing his knees to his chest as he let his breathing even out. He told himself that it was okay, he was alright. Ten minutes passed, and Byakuya came back with a small tray. It had two mugs, most likely for tea, and a tube of some sort of ointment, probably bacitracin from the looks of it. He opened it, grabbing Leon's arm again.

"I can get it you know."

"Yeah, I know." Byakuya gave him a reassuring smile before applying it across his arm, specifically in areas where a lot of scratches were. After he was done he capped the tube and handed Leon the white mug. He could already smell citrus from it.

"Lemon?" Leon saw Byakuya nod, and it was then he realized how raspy his voice was. That's why. He took a sip, tasting green tea with lemon and honey. It wasn't like he didn't expect it. Leon hated the earl grey that byakuya bought, so he always had some green tea on standby so he didn't have to drink the other one. A few minutes passed, the two just drinking tea in a comfortable silence. Leon felt his heart rate go down and his breathing was completely normal. The honey and lemon also helped his throat, so he was extremely grateful for that.

"So, what happened?" Leon looked at Byakuya, who had prompted the question. "Not that you have to, of course, but I'd like to know."

Leon went into detail about what happened, how he swore that everything was set up right and that the cords were working, but they somehow got cut and Sayaka blamed him for all of it. He then told how she had kicked him out of the concert, so he ran back to the dorms and didn't answer the calls because he didn't want to cry over the phone. At the end of it, Byakuya looked down in thought, a low hum coming from the back of his throat. 

"Why would she kick you out when you're the best one there?" He looked back to Leon, who was taken aback for a moment. He then laughed, nudging at the prodigy's arm lightly with a laugh. 

"I wish!" The tension was gone, and Leon's energy started to come back. It was a relief. The redhead took the mugs and tray, offering to put them up since Byakuya had already done so much. He came back and grabbed a hoodie that was hanging over the end of the bed, putting it on to avoid scratching at his arms again. He rejoined Byakuya on the bed, who gave him a quick kiss on the forehead.

"You tired?"

"... Yeah."


End file.
